


A promise we made to you

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [11]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brothers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Supernatural AUBrOTP: Yamato and Takeru(implied Taikeru)





	A promise we made to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of a plot and decided to go with something that greatly inspired by the iconic scene of episode 26 in FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It also helps that in dubbed version for Digimon Tri, Yamato’s VA is same as Edward Elric’s XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short fic.

Yamato had awakened in a white void, the young paladin knight looked the area, there nothing but the gate he had been thrown through from the real world, this place it seemed so… Familiar to him, when he looked back at the gate, something told him to look in front of him as there was another gate opposite to him, but a person was sitting in front of the second gate. 

The armored man stared at them as they were without clothing, had blonde hair like him but down to their shoulders, they slowly turned to look at him as Yamato’s eyes widened in disbelief. Pale blue eyes stared into his dark blue pupils as he everything seemed to slow down as began to run towards the other, his heart beating out his chest as he tried to reach him, but suddenly Yamato’s gate opened as several chains being manipulated by an unseen force wrapped around his arms, waist, and legs restraining.

TK! TK, come on! Take my hand, TK!” He shouted trying to fight off the chains as he desperately reached out for his younger brother as he was being dragged back.

“Take my hand! Hurry up, we can go back! Brother!’ He shouted, writhing and pulling against the bonds as the being pulled back into the portal.  


“I can’t… I can’t go with you.” Takeru said as he raised his arms up revealing a set glowing chains around his wrists as they seemed to be coming out of the ground.  


“I’m sorry brother. But I can only leave with my own body, along with yours and his crest together. I’m just a soul in this place.” Takeru said as he stood up with an apologetic expression on his face.  


“You both have to come through and with my body… But none of that can be achieved until you defeat the darkness and reclaim my crest.” The younger brother said watching Yamato being dragged back to the living realm.  


“N-NO! Please TK, just reach out to me.” Yamato screamed as he was halfway through the gate, more chains wrapped around his body as greeted his teeth, as the doors began to close, his view of Takeru got smaller and smaller

Takeru faintly smiled as he watched Yamato’s gate slowly shut, the angered and pained look on Yamato’s face as he never took his eyes off him as the stone doors shut tight. The younger sibling just stood there, his smile fading as he just looked down at the floor, a sigh of defeat as he was about to sit down when he heard a loud thud on Yamato gate as they pushed back open with Yamato’s gauntlet fist, the metal claws of his gauntlet glowing in a blue fire, as he holds onto the door open with all his might, glaring at his brother.

“TAKERU!” Calling by his full name instead of his nickname as the other looks at him with a surprised look as Yamato still struggling to be forced back into the living world.  


“Look at me! I promise… Someday soon, I’m coming back for you!” Yamato stated as Takeru’s eyes widened by his statement.  


“Just you wait! Me and that idiot are gonna bring you back home! Wait for us!” He said referring to Taichi as the other blonde eyes watered faintly.  


“WAIT FOR ME!” His last words echoed as he pointed at Takeru, not taking his eyes off him with the spirit just smiled at him as the gate shut once again but this time he was sent back.  


He watched with a heavy heart as Yamato’s gate slowly faded out in a blue light, as he fell back on his butt, looking his own chains and then back at his gate, the images of his brother Yamato, and his partner Taichi, his friends, and family all smiling at him ran through his mind. The blonde once again alone in the void laid back on the ground staring where a ceiling would be, his eyes shut slowly, tears still running down his face as he smiled.

“I’ll be waiting for you… Big brother.” Takeru said a content look on his face. “And you too Taichi, no matter how longs it takes…” He told himself, a bright grin on his face.  


* * *

In reality, the setting was a forest clearing Taichi dressed in yellow and orange chrome armor was firing fireballs at these black creatures, incinerating them, he and Yamato were in battle trying to find an artifact they believed could return Takeru’s soul back to him when they were ambushed, during the fight the crystal still in Yamato’s hand had been shattered when the wolf knight was engulfed in a blinding light and then disappeared. 

He was worried of course but he had to focus on staying alive long enough to find his comrade, he shot another fireball before conjuring a golden flame which then took a shape of a sword as he held in his hands, his eyes glowing a bright orange. The knight then charged at the monsters as they rushed at him in a swarm of darkness, just then as they were about to clash, red static began to appear before a pillar light shot down from the sky! 

Both sides were sent flying back, most of the shadow creatures were destroyed while Taichi gripped the ground stopping himself from being pushed back further. He looked at a sphere of light surging with red static was now in between him and the monsters, the light then released Yamato floating in mid-air for a moment before he fell to the ground to his knees. He gasped for air, staring down at the ground, he then noticed he had returned to the living realm, the crystal shard he was holding earlier before he was sent to the empty world was now in pieces it had lost its glow.

“… Yamato!” Taichi shouted his name as the blonde snapped out of his daze as he looked over to his friend before he looked back to see the shadow creatures coming towards him.

“Get out of ther-!” The spiky-brunette stopped as Yamato body was radiating with blue aura as the wolf knight turned to face the monsters, a serious and angry look on as he slashed at the air with his clawed hand, as cold wind blew towards the creatures as they were all encased in solid ice, while an icy fog forming from his Yamato hand.  


“Just you wait… We’re coming for you.” Yamato said to himself before he made his hand into a fist as simultaneously the frozen monster shattered into pieces as ice crystals danced in the air falling to the ground.

“Yamato…”  Taichi just said his name as the other had his back to him as he then glanced down at the broken crystal, it must not have worked… But then where did Yamato go?  


* * *

 

The blonde turned to face Taichi, his body enveloped in a pale blue light as his armor vanished as he was now just in normal attire, and on his right arm was still a gauntlet which contained his armor and powers. The brunette looked confused as Yamato approached he was about to say something to him but the blonde walked past him, his expression hadn’t changed, he decided not to say anything and just leave him be for a bit.

_Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami were two of the country’s paladin knights, blessed with magic and skilled warriors. Their role was to protect their land and face the darkness that threatened their people, and these two were among the strongest knight, but they were on a long journey to retrieve their lost comrade. Yamato’s younger brother Takeru Takaishi, a young paladin apprentice had his soul, body and special crest stolen from him._

_He was left in a comatose state for the last three years, it was left to his brother and Taichi who had become very close with Takeru, to find a way to restore him back to normal. They felt the guilt the spell that locked Takeru’s soul away into the void was meant for them, if hadn’t tried to use his powers to save them, they would be the ones trapped. It was their mission to rescue Takeru, but they still had to do their duty to their kingdom._

_So while they battled against the darkness of the midnight order, they would continue searching for Takeru’s lost golden crest power, and his body and then return to the empty realm and retrieve his soul. No matter what they would find a way to bring back home, together, they would break through that gate and with their own hands pull Takeru back into the real world, and then they could go home together…_

_**I’ll be waiting for you both… Right here, please hurry back soon.** _


End file.
